


Give Me Time

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jealousy, Partners to Lovers, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: It's your first mission with MacGyver and team Phoenix and you wish everything will be fine.





	Give Me Time

“If you tie it a little bit tighter, you’re going to choke me”

“Shut up, this way it’s perfect” you said, adjusting the tie of your work partner, Angus MacGyver.

“Thanks, but it got nothing wrong before” He replied, peeking at his shape reflected in the mirror, then proceeding to button his black suit jacket’s sleeves.

“C’mon guys, we’re late” Jack Dalton, your other co-worker, abruptly entered in the room.

“When did you start to respect a timetable?” Mac frowned his eyebrows while turning to Jack with a sassy half smile. It was the first time you saw that weird expression, that now feels so familiar.

“Can’t wait to make my entrance” the older man answered, confidently preceding both of you out of the room.

When he left you alone, you stepped in front of Mac, avoiding him to take a step further, and spoke:” Okay, MacGyver, I don’t know how you and Jack had been trained or got used to work in these years, but do you think you can keep a low profile, just for once?” You placed a finger on his lips, so that he couldn’t interrupt you. “I wouldn’t like something turned bad on my first mission with a new team.”

Mac stared in your eyes, for what it seemed a little too much, for a smart guy like him, to say a simple “yes” or “no”. Then, he gently lowered your hand and smiled: “You don’t have to worry, everything will be fine. And please, just call me Mac.”

* * *

You walked down the huge stair, leading to the casino main hall. Here, you split to have a better coverage of the area. Mac reached the bar, you moved towards the roulette table, and Jack…well Jack always does what he wants, so you lose sight of him in the crowd.

“Which color do you prefer, beauty? Black or red?” The man you were looking for, approached you.

“Green, actually” you answered.

“That’s brave. You’re going to be the end of me, girl” he smiled in a very charming way before turning to the croupier “I bet all my money on the zero”

Despite the thirty seven to one shot, he gained and exclaimed: “How is it even possible?! You brought me good luck! What’s next?”

You rehearsed the plan in your mind: sneaking inside this man’s hotel room and stealing a suitcase, containing nuclear warheads’ launch codes. If you had failed, he would have consigned it to countries planning mass destruction attacks. So you decided to take the shorter road.

“What about we go talk in a quieter place?” You got close and touched his arm, your typical fake flirting move.

He nodded and showed you a way out. You followed him, but before you could reach the casino’s exit, you hear a raspy voice, sweetly whispering to your ear: “Where were you, babe? I couldn’t find you anywhere”

You looked over your shoulder and met Mac’s blue eyes. He placed an hand on your stomach, keeping you close to him, and tilted down his head to place a lightweight kiss on the exposed skin of your neck. 

“I brought you something to drink” he offered you a glass and introduced himself to the man you were trying to seduce few minutes before.

You took a sip of wine, feeling like your body forgot how to breath for a moment and just started to regularly function again.

The man took leave of you and disappeared down the hallway. You and Mac faced each other, asking at the same time: “What did it come to your mind?!”

He talked for first: “Sorry, I was just trying to save you from this situation”

“Excuse me?”

“Flirting with that man. I don’t feel comfortable in you being alone with corrupted people we don’t know which things are capable of.” he said without taking breath.

“It was the fastest way to get in his room, period. We would have already stolen the suitcase, if you had trusted me. I appreciate what you’re trying to do but I’m not a damsel in distress, I’ve already been in mission, before meeting you.” 

Jack showed up, interrupting your heated argument: “I had to take off my comms, because my head was about to explode! You guys, go upstairs. I will keep our man busy until you get the suitcase.”

Walking down the building’s hallways, you heard some shots and steps coming from the corridors behind your back. You speeded up the pace, and reached the room you were looking for. Mac quickly unlocked the door, and you closed it behind your back.

“Go hide in there” Mac said, pointing to the closet.

“What about the suitcase? We can’t let them taking it away…”

“We’ve got no time now. We’re going to wait here until the way is clear” Mac pushed you inside the locker.

It was narrow and dark: the only light came through the thin slots of the shutters. In the silence, you listened to the voices of a group of men approaching the door of the room. They left minutes after, walking along the opposite side of the wall you were leaned against.

“I think we can go out now” you whispered, placing your hand on the handle.

Mac stopped you: “Jack hasn’t said it’s clear. It could be not safe, yet.”

You were both breathing heavily because of the small place and the adrenalin running through your bodies.

“Mac, let me go, I can’t stay here any longer”

“You’re stuck with me, like it or not”

Before he could push you back, you started gasping “What are you talking about? It’s not because of you, stupid. I’m having a panic attack. I hate being closed in dark and tight places…”

“I know that it’s scary, but you can overcome this. You just need to breath…”

“How am I supposed to do it?” you yelled.

“Well, just inspire and expire slowly…” He took a step further, and started doing himself as he told you.

A noise made you wince, so Mac tried to get back your attention: “Y/N, look at me, there’s nobody except you and me” He moved your hair behind your ear and then lifted your face, to keep eye contact with you. You felt his chest rhythmically rising and lowering against yours, and this helped you calming down. You closed your eyes, enjoying his closeness: you wouldn’t have felt comfortable with anybody else, in that situation.

Suddenly, the door of the closet had been opened and the light made you open your eyes. Mac shielded you with his body, right before the loud sound of two gunshots filled the room. You saw the man, that was holding a gun behind Mac’s shoulder, falling on the ground, but not before having noticed a red stain of blood on your mate’s shirt.

“No, no, no, damn Mac! What did you do? I thought having asked you to follow the plan for once…” you cried, moving the wet hair from his forehead.

You were holding Mac’s waist, helping him to stand up and avoiding him to collapse, when you heard Jack’s voice, approaching the wardrobe: “Hey guys, everything is okay?”

“Too late, Jack” Mac groaned, pinning himself with one hand against the wall behind your back.

* * *

“End of the chapter.” you closed the book, with a resonant vibration, and laid it on your legs.

“What about reading another?” Mac turned to look at you, his head rested on the hospital bed’s pillow, and smiled. That soft smile that would convince you doing anything.

“We said one chapter a day”

“Yes, but this onewas shorter” he lengthened his arm and drummed his fingers on the hard cover of the book. “And I want to know what happens next…” he looked straight in your eyes.

You got up from your chair, and picked up your things saying: “I am going to tell you what will happen next: I go home and finish filling the pending reports Matty asked me to hand her one week ago”

As you walked past his bed, he took your hand in his, making you turn: “Why do you always go away so fast? I think we have good time together, but if you got tired of coming here everyday…”

You sat on the edge of the bed: “I could never get tired of spending time with you. It’s just I feel so guilty for what happened. You wouldn’t be here, if you didn’t want to protect me”

“Well, Jack always says that some relationships born out intense first encounters”

You shook your head: “It wasn’t our first encounter”

“First mission, it worth the same. And trust me, I would have risked my life for any other person”

“I don’t know if this makes me feel better or worse” you both laughed.

“So, since I took a bullet for you, I think you own me a dinner” That half smile, again.

“What about a little welcome back party? I’m going to text the others, later.” you proposed him.

“I was thinking to something more like a date”

You became serious and answered: “Mac, I’m sorry but I have to refuse. I think it’s better if we stay friends.”

“Okay, I understand” he forced a smile.

You appreciated he didn’t insist on this point, but you knew everything wasn’t alright. It wasn’t for you either.

Before going away, without even foreseen it yourself, you placed your hand in the hole between his neck and shoulder, and got close, entwining your lips with his 

for a long moment. You felt like you were back in that closet, next to him, without being able to breathe, but this time for a completely different reason.

“I’m sorry. Forget about it.” you whispered against his face. “ I guess, we’re even now.”

Jack, Riley and Bozer entered in the room, and you took advantage of it to walk towards the door, before the situation got more awkward. But you couldn’t help to turn and look at Mac’s expression once before leaving.

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

Mac lets slide a black tie around his neck, over the cotton fabric of the white shirt he is wearing.

He is in front of the mirror, holding the two ends in his hands, as you ask: “Can I make the knot?”

“Of course” He smiles, turning to be in front of you.

While you are moving the narrow part on top of the thick one, you say: “This is the place of our first mission together, do you remember?”

“Yes, and you adjusted my tie that time, too”

“I hope you didn’t mind it”.

“I didn’t. I like when you do my tie…and makes me crazy when you undo it later” he pulls you closer for a kiss.

“C’mon guys, we’re late.” Jack abruptly entered in the room “Anything you were about to do, you can do it later. I need to make my entrance now.”

“Is it just me or does he say it all the times?!” You joke with Mac, as Jack exits.

Before leaving, you hold Mac’s hand and say: “Do you remember what passed five years ago? You better not make it happen again, okay?”

“I’ve always known you would have been the one I’d take a bullet for” 

“I’m serious, Mac. We’re not alone anymore, you know”

“It’s the first thing I think about every morning when I wake up. If something turned wrong that day, I would have missed the five most beautiful years of my life.” he says laying both his hands on your stomach. He looks down, smiling, and adds: “I am starting to see your baby bump. I wonder how have the others not noticed anything, yet.”

“Well, maybe we could tell them after this mission” you propose.

Mac laughs: “In this case, we have another reason to stay alive”


End file.
